Alvin and the Chipmunks 3
'''Alvin and The chipmunks 3 ''' is an upcoming 2014 live-action/CGI film based on the carton of the same name with some events of some of the crime films (for example Bonnie and Cylde Bonnie's niece and nephew are named after the famous criminal duo).The film stars Jason Lee,Cameron Richardson,Penelope Cruz,Jaiver Bardem,Danny Treio,Selena Gomez,Eljiah Wood,Steve Buscemi,and Jaden Smith with the voices of Justin Long, Matthew Gray Gubler, Jesse McCartney, Christina Applegate, Anna Faris,Amy Poehler,Paris Hilton,Allan Cumming,Mary-Kate and Ashley Olsen,and Dee Deedly Barker (more more info.see cast) Synopis While on tour in Mexico (Which revals to be The Chipettes' home town as mentioed in the previous film) The Chipmunks (Justin Long,Matthew Gary Gurbler,and Jesse Mccartney) and Chipettes (Chirstnia Applegate, are kidnapped by Rosa (Penélope Cruz) and Django (Javier Bardem) who don't belive them when they said their The Chipmunks.And must find an escape and find a way to get back to Dave.,Meanwhile a Tee-wee native girl named Charlene (Paris Hilton) keeps getting mistaken as Brittany and is thearten by The Prince of Aribia (Jaden Smith) which earlier in the movie tried to marry Brittany at the El Rancho hotel.Rosa and xavier as also loosley based on Klaus and Claduia Furschtein from The Chipmunk Adventure Sophie also appears ,but unlike her animated counterpart she also has a crush on a stray pug (Peanut). Plot soon Cast *Jason Lee as David Seville *Cameron Richardson as Claire Wilson *Penélope Cruz as Rosa Berduna *Javier Bardem as Djangio Galidno *Vida as Sophie * Danny Trejo as Inspector Jamal *Jaden Smith as Arabian prince Suppourting roles: *Daryl Sabara as *George Clooney as *Salma Hayek as *Selena Gomez as Bonnie *Elijah Wood as Clyde *Steve Buscemi as *Zoë Saldaña as *Rebecca de Alba as *TBA as Princes' guards *Taraji P. Henson as Cafe' lady *Peanut as Jock the pug *Madison Davenportas Olivia *Rubina Ali as Princess Zeta (The princes' sister) Voices *Justin Long as Alvin Seville *Matthew Gray Gubler as Simon Seville *Jesse McCartney as Theodore Seville *Christina Applegate as Brittany Seville/Deárbol *Anna Faris as Jeanette Seville/Deárbol *Amy Poehler as Eleanor Seville/Deárbol *Alan Cumming as (Uncle) Harry *Paris Hilton as Charlene *Mary-Kate Olsen as Hazel *Ashley Olsen as Macadamia *Susan Egan as Ramona *Dee Bradley Baker as Tee wee tribe members * Maria Canals Barrera as The Chipettes' mother *Antonio Banderas as The Chipettes' father *Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. as Alvin Seville(singing voice) *Steve Vining as Simon Seville (singing voice) *Janice Karman as Theodore Seville,Brittany,Jeanette,Eleanor Seville/ Deárbol (singing voice) *Alexa Vega as Tureca (Brittany) *Taylor Momsen as Young Jeanette * Ivana Baquero as Young Eleanor Gallery Evidence of my theory It revals The Chipettes are from Mexico because throughtout the 2nd movie Eleanor is speaking Spanish which is impossiable for chipmunks to sign up for some spanish classes in case you disagree with me and hope it doesn't end up the same way I try to proof that The Chipettes are orphans in The Squeakquel (Which is also revaled in this movie) Trivia *Charlene,Uncle Harry,Inspector Jamal,Olivia,and The Tee-wee tribe make a re-appearnce since the cartoon sersie *Jeanette always wanted to go to China *This is the 3rd time The Chipmunks and Chipettes been in a cage *It revals that The Chipettes are from Austrila ,but are abducted by 2 Mexcian poachers and are forced to fight off a snake ,but their parents help them escape while they get killed ,but unfortunley later The Chipettes fall off a bridge and Brittany even loses a necklace their mother gav her and all 3 of them suffer from anmesia thinking their Mexican External links *The Page on the other wiki Category:Movies